sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Mok
Mok is the divine representative of the group. Dedicated to the goddess Sarenrae, he has spent much of his life in Harse after being exiled at a young age from his birthplace, Janderhoff. Class Features * Third Doctrine When you critically succeed at an attack roll using that weapon, you apply the weapon’s critical specialization effect; use your divine spell DC if necessary. Proficiencies * Perception Expert * Fortitude Saving Throws Expert * Reflex Saving Throws Trained * Wisdom Saving Throws Master * Unarmed Attacks Trained * Simple Weapons Trained * Martial Weapons Trained * Scimitars Expert * Unarmored Trained * Light Armor Trained * Medium Armor Trained * Spellcasting Trained Skills Feats Ancestry Feats * Ancient-Blooded Heritage Dwarven heroes of old could shrug off their enemies’ magic, and some of that resistance manifests in you. You gain the Call on Ancient Blood reaction. Your ancestors’ innate resistance to magic surges, before slowly ebbing down. You gain a +1 circumstance bonus to the triggering saving throw and until the end of this turn. * Unburdened Iron You’ve learned techniques first devised by your ancestors during their ancient wars, allowing you to comfortably wear massive suits of armor. Ignore the reduction to your Speed from any armor you wear. In addition, any time you’re taking a penalty to your Speed from some other reason (such as from the encumbered condition or from a spell), deduct 5 feet from the penalty. For example, the encumbered condition normally gives a –10-foot penalty to Speed, but it gives you only a –5-foot penalty. If your Speed is taking multiple penalties, pick only one penalty to reduce. * Boulder Roll Your dwarven build allows you to push foes around, just like a mighty boulder tumbles through a subterranean cavern. Take a Step into the square of a foe that is your size or smaller, and the foe must move into the empty space directly behind it. The foe must move even if doing so places it in harm’s way. The foe can attempt a Fortitude saving throw against your Athletics DC to block your Step. If the foe attempts this saving throw, unless it critically succeeds, it takes bludgeoning damage equal to your level plus your Strength modifier. If the foe can’t move into an empty space (if it is surrounded by solid objects or other creatures, for example), your Boulder Roll has no effect. * Mountain's Stoutness Your hardiness lets you withstand more punishment than most before going down. Increase your maximum Hit Points by your level. You also decrease the DC of recovery checks when you have the dying condition by 1. If you also have the Toughness feat, the Hit Points gained from it and this feat are cumulative, and you decrease the DC of recovery checks by 4. Class Feats * Healing Hands Your positive energy is even more vibrant and restorative. When you cast heal, you roll d10s instead of d8s. * Emblazon Symbol Carefully etching a sacred image into a physical object, you steel yourself for battle. You can spend 10 minutes emblazoning a symbol of your deity upon a weapon or shield. The symbol doesn’t fade until 1 year has passed, but if you Emblazon an Armament, any symbol you previously emblazoned and any symbol already emblazoned on that item instantly disappears. The item becomes a religious symbol of your deity and can be used as a divine focus while emblazoned, and it gains another benefit determined by the type of item. This benefit applies only to followers of the deity the symbol represents. * Domain Initiate Your deity bestows a special spell related to their powers. Select one domain—a subject of particular interest to you within your religion—from your deity’s list. You gain an initial domain spell for that domain, a spell unique to the domain and not available to other clerics. Each domain’s theme and domain spells appear in Table 8–2: Domains on page 441. * Selective Energy As you call down divine power, you can prevent some enemies from benefiting or some allies from being hurt. When you cast a version of harm or heal that has an area, you can designate a number of creatures equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1) that are not targeted by the spell. * Emblazon Energy With elemental forces, you make your emblazoned symbols more potent. When you Emblazon an Armament, you can choose from the following effects instead of the effects listed in that feat. These effects have the same restrictions as the base options. General Feats * Student of the Canon You’ve researched many faiths enough to recognize notions about them that are unlikely to be true. If you roll a critical failure at a Religion check to Decipher Writing of a religious nature or to Recall Knowledge about the tenets of faiths, you get a failure instead. When attempting to Recall Knowledge about the tenets of your own faith, if you roll a failure, you get a success instead, and if you roll a success, you get a critical success instead. * Shield Block You snap your shield in place to ward off a blow. Your shield prevents you from taking an amount of damage up to the shield’s Hardness. You and the shield each take any remaining damage, possibly breaking or destroying the shield. * Battle Medicine You can patch up yourself or an adjacent ally, even in combat. Attempt a Medicine check with the same DC as for Treat Wounds and provide the corresponding amount of healing. As with Treat Wounds, you can attempt checks against higher DCs if you have the minimum proficiency rank. The target is then temporarily immune to your Battle Medicine for 1 day. * Forager While using Survival to Subsist, if you roll any result worse than a success, you get a success. On a success, you can provide subsistence living for yourself and four additional creatures, and on a critical success, you can take care of twice as many creatures as on a success. Each time your proficiency rank in Survival increases, double the number of additional creatures you can take care of on a success (to eight if you’re an expert, 16 if you’re a master, or 32 if you’re legendary). You can choose to care for half the number of additional creatures and provide a comfortable living instead of subsistence living. * Recognize Spell If you are trained in the appropriate skill for the spell’s tradition and it’s a common spell of 2nd level or lower, you automatically identify it (you still roll to attempt to get a critical success, but can’t get a worse result than success). The highest level of spell you automatically identify increases to 4 if you’re an expert, 6 if you’re a master, and 10 if you’re legendary. The GM rolls a secret Arcana, Nature, Occultism, or Religion check, whichever corresponds to the tradition of the spell being cast. If you’re not trained in the skill, you can’t get a result better than failure. * Survey Wildlife You can study details in the wilderness to determine the presence of nearby creatures. You can spend 10 minutes assessing the area around you to find out what creatures are nearby, based on nests, scat, and marks on vegetation. Attempt a Survival check against a DC determined by the GM based on how obvious the signs are. On a success, you can attempt a Recall Knowledge check with a –2 penalty to learn more about the creatures just from these signs. If you’re a master in Survival, you don’t take the penalty. Prepared Spells Divine Spells * Cantrips Chill Touch, Disrupt Undead, Light, Message, Shield * 1st Level Bane, Command, Magic Weapon * 2nd Level Burning Hands, Burning Hands, Sound Burst * 3rd Level Fireball, Searing Light, Searing Light * 4th Level Fireball, Read Omens, Wall of Fire * 5th Level Divine Fire, Shadow Blast, Spiritual Guardian Category:Caravan Chimera